Relaxing Teal'c
by denise1
Summary: A Serpents Venom Tag


Relaxing Teal'c

By

Denise

"Is it just me or has Teal'c been a little…quiet lately?" Daniel asked his friends as they sat in the commissary eating lunch.

"When is Teal'c NOT quiet?" Jack questioned eating a big bite of chili mac.

"Daniel's right sir. He's been…quiet," Sam agreed, setting down her club sandwich. "Like something's bothering him."

"The last time he was this quiet was when Ry'ac was due for his Prim'tah," Daniel remarked, crunching up crackers into his tomato soup.

"Well the kid can't get snaked twice so we know that's not the case. Have you ever thought…" Jack fell silent as he caught sight of the Jaffa in question walking into the commissary. They watched him pick up a tray and select a few items.

"There you see. If you're both so worried you can just ask him," Jack said.

But instead of joining them as he customarily did, Teal'c silently walked past them and left the commissary.

Sam and Daniel watched him leave then turned to Jack with almost identical 'see I told you so' looks on their faces.

"OK. OK. You're right. I'll go have a little chat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack quietly closed Teal'c's door behind him and stood in the corridor for a second with a frown on his face. Damn. He'd just been blown off. Quietly, politely, non-offensively but Teal'c had just basically just told him where to stuff it.

Dang, that man was good. He could teach a class in avoidance. Of course that did still leave Jack with a problem. T-man definitely was hiding something.

Resolutely O'Neill turned on his heel and strode down the corridor. It was time for plan B.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam made her way up the trail, carefully balancing her burden. She knew Teal'c was up here somewhere. And she had a funny feeling she knew exactly where she'd find him.

There was a place about halfway up the mountain where the dirt had worn away leaving a small shelf of granite exposed. It was just far enough off the trail to make it private yet not too far back into the bush. It faced east and looked out over Fort Carson.

She had discovered it accidentally years ago right after Jolinar. In fact she'd lost count of how many times she'd come up here to finish off a sleepless night or take a break from an all-night lab session and watch the sun rise.

It was also where she'd spent a lot of time after Martouf died. Teal'c had found her there once late one night and they'd both sat talking for hours, watching the traffic snake its way along the interstate below and the moon journey across the sky.

He'd once said it was a place made for thinking, which is why she knew it was where he had to be.

Rounding a bend and spying a familiar hat covered head; she took a tiny fortifying breath and forged ahead.

He didn't even look up as she quietly sat cross-legged next to him, carefully setting down her cargo. She popped the top of her soda and took a drink. With him still ignoring her she unwrapped the large chocolate bar and broke off a piece, popping it into her mouth, savoring the sensation of it melting on her tongue.

"Want some?" she offered, holding it out. "Good for what ails you."

Teal'c ignored her for a second, and then turned his head, one eyebrow quirking. "I fail to see how an emulsified confection of cocoa and sugar will 'cure me'," he said dryly.

Sam shrugged, pulled the bar back and broke off another piece. "Technically neither does a long hot bubble bath but you won't find me turning one down anytime soon," she said, eating another piece and washing it down with soda.

"Bathing in bubbles? Would water not be more efficient?"

Sam laughed. "You do bathe in water. You can just put this soap substance in that makes lots of bubbles that float on top."

"And this is desirable?"

"Teal'c, there are some days when I'd kill to just have an hour to soak," she said honestly offering him the chocolate again. This time he broke off a piece and ate it. She watched him open the soda and take a large gulp.

"So…you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly.

"Talk about what?"

"What's been bugging you the past couple of weeks."

Teal'c turned away and watched a helicopter take off across the highway. He stared at it until it disappeared into the haze and was silent so long Sam feared she'd pushed too hard. "He said Bra'tac was dead," he admitted quietly.

"Who?"

"The hataka…" he started angrily then paused and continued quietly. "It does not matter," he dismissed.

"I think it does," Sam insisted, getting an idea what he was talking about. "Did he aah…did he show you any…"

"He provided no proof."

"Then…Teal'c it's very likely he lied. Apophis lied on Netu…"

"I am aware of the interrogation technique," he cut her off.

"Yeah. Look, why don't we try to send a message to Bra'tac…"

Teal'c shook his head. "If Master Bra'tac has escaped detection thus far sending a message would only endanger him."

"True," Sam agreed. "Maybe the Tok'ra…"

"I do not want the Tok'ra involved," he stated emphatically. Sam didn't argue. After what happened with Sho'nac and Tanith she couldn't blame him.

"Well," Sam said evenly. "If we can't try to contact him then we're just going to have to wait. Surely word of your capture and escape has made it to Chulak. As soon as Bra'tac hears I'm sure he'll come here."

"Perhaps," Teal'c said, accepting another piece of chocolate.

Sam looked at her friend and realized no matter what she said nothing would ease his mind. Nothing except seeing for himself that his friend and mentor was still alive.

She certainly understood. She'd feel the same way if she ever heard the Tok'ra had been attacked.

As they finished off the last of the chocolate a plan began to form in her brain. A crazy, risky, some might call it stupid plan.

It just might work. All she had to do was convince the colonel. Shouldn't be too hard. It wasn't like they'd never carried out crazy plans before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Colonel, have you lost your mind?" General Hammond asked, his voice tinged with exasperation.

"Not lately sir," Jack replied struggling to hide a grimace. He glanced at the supportive looks of his teammates. When Carter had come to him with the idea he'd been more than a little skeptical. Sure they'd done a lot of crazy and brazen things but…this one took the cake.

"General, we've been to Chulak before," Daniel said.

"And barely escaped."

"Sir. Chulak's different now," Sam piped up. "Apophis has abandoned it. The planet's being run by groups of renegade Jaffa."

"And if I remember correctly it was one of those renegades that turned Teal'c over to Heru'ur."

"True sir," Jack conceded. "But we're not trying to start a revolution, we're just looking for someone."

"You're looking for ONE MAN. One man out of a whole planetary population that may or may not even be alive much less on Chulak. I can't in good conscience send four people into enemy territory just to confirm a rumor."

"Three sir."

"Three what?"

"Teal'c's not going," Jack said.

"Teal'c is your best source of Intel colonel. He knows that planet."

"And it knows him sir. That's why he can't go."

"General, with all due respect. Sending Teal'c to Chulak would be like trying to smuggle Daniel onto Abydos," Sam said.

"She's right sir," Daniel agreed. "Anyone who sees three humans accompanied by a Jaffa are going to think SG-1. But three humans alone…we're just three more scavengers picking at the bones."

"Forty-eight hours sir," Jack bargained. "Just give us forty-eight hours to see what we can find out."

"Colonel…"

"General sir…with all due respect if it wasn't for Bra'tac we'd have died on Apophis' ships and Earth would be a pile of rubble right now. And then he helped you help us escape from Hathor…"

"Something I am particularly grateful for by the way," Daniel interrupted.

"The point is sir…we owe him. Big," Jack finished.

General Hammond looked at the trio before him. They were right. Bra'tac had saved them…twice. Hammond liked the old warrior. And heck, he also wanted to know if the man was all right.

George sighed and resisted the urge to shake his head. When exactly had he lost control enough that his teams told him what they were going to do?

"One condition colonel..."

"Anything sir," Jack said eagerly.

'You tell me how, short of hog-tying him, I'm supposed to keep Teal'c from following you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later Colonel O'Neill, Daniel and Sam were standing in the control room watching the images coming from the UAV flying over the forests of Chulak.

"The gate looks clear sir," Sargent Davis reported, shooting the trio a glance. The grapevine and well and truly been working overtime and there were few in the SGC who didn't know about SG-1's self-appointed mission.

"General?" Jack asked, seeking the elder man's permission.

General Hammond looked at the black clad figures in front of him. He swore they were fairly bouncing with their eagerness to get going.

"Very well SG-1, you have a go," he said. They immediately turned and to leave the room. "Colonel," Hammond called. He waited until Jack turned to meet his gaze. "Forty-eight hours colonel, major, doctor," he said, looking each in the eyes. "Forty-eight hours and not a minute longer or SG-1 will be doing UAV retrievals for the next year. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," they chorused.

"Good luck," He wished sincerely.

They turned and he watched them leave the control room, hurry up the ramp and through the gate.

The wormhole snapped shut leaving behind an almost eerie silence. George took one last look at the empty room, turned and climbed the stairs to his office, all the while fervently hoping he hadn't made a grave mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teal'c walked silently through the deserted halls of the SGC, a plastic bag clasped tightly in one hand.

He'd had to call in a favor from one of the security guards on duty but he was sure it had been well worth the effort. He slipped into the locker room and locked the door, though he was sure he'd be undisturbed. It was 3am and no teams were due to leave or return so the base was running on a skeleton staff.

He turned on the faucet and watched the water begin to fill the large stainless steel tub.

He opened the sack and pulled out his purchase, once again grateful to General Hammond for arranging for him to have an account at the PX.

Curiously he opened the box and sniffed. It was a very pleasant aroma, one the guard on duty swore his wife liked.

Reading the instructions he poured a generous amount into the swirling water and watched in fascination as bubbles began to materialize.

He caught himself smiling as the white bubbles began to mound up, filling the air with a soft fragrance. He shed his clothes and slowly immersed himself into the steaming water.

With the tub nearly full he turned off the tap and lay back, propping his head on the rim of the tub.

The room was quiet; the only real sound that of the water and his own breathing.

He closed his eyes and let his body float in the warm water. As the warmth seeped into

his muscles he felt the tension seep out.

He took a deep sighing breath and found he had to concentrate on not falling asleep.

Major Carter was indeed correct. A bubble bath was an excellent way to relax.

He felt the last twinging aches fade away. Aches that weeks of kel-no-rem had not been able to banish. Fading with the aches was his doubts. The hataka had to have lied to him. Tek'mate Bra'tac was far too wiley and skillful to have been killed. He had to still be alive. Teal'c knew full well telling such lies to a subject was a common interrogation technique. He had used it himself. Even the Tau'ri used it in their entertainment programming. He had seen it often, this good cop, bad cop. As O'Neill would say, it was cliché. He would wait. Perhaps he would seek General Hammond's permission to visit Drey'ac and Ry'ac.

He soaked until the water grew cold. Though tempted to drain the tub and fill it again, he refrained. It was nearly 5am and soon people would begin to arrive to start their duty shifts. It would be unfair to them for him to monopolize the facilities.

He got out and dried himself off, dressing in a clean uniform.

He entered the changing area and carefully put the remaining bubble bath in his locker

where it would be at hand when he needed it next.

He passed his friends' lockers and stopped. Something was wrong. He turned and looked

closer. O'Neill's boots were missing. Colonel O'Neill was most particular about his

footwear. He called one pair his lucky boots. He never went off world without them.

Curious he studied Daniel Jackson's locker. There were items missing from it also,

among them the archaeologist's spare pair of glasses.

Knowing what he would find but needing to confirm his suspicions he rifled through

Major Carter's locker and saw that her utility vest was not present.

The brand new utility vest she had just gotten to replace the one ruined on their last

mission.

He did not need to check their labs or quarters, the proof was irrefutable. SG-1 was off

world on a mission…without him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack heaved a quiet sigh of relief as SG-1 reached the edge of the forest. Finally they had some cover. He saw Sam and Daniel also relax a bit. They too knew just how vulnerable they'd been out in the open.

"Well, any suggestions?" he asked quietly.

"Sir?"

"Unless one of you have Bra'tac's home phone number I'm open to ideas."

Sam thought a moment. "Well if Bra'tac's as popular as Teal'c, I think we can rule out the city."

"OK. That leaves us 99 of the planet."

"Maybe one of the outcast camps…" Sam started.

"Wait," Daniel interrupted, causing his friends to look at him expectantly. "The last time we were here Apophis put the mark of the traitor on Teal'c's house. Maybe they…left a sign or something," he suggested.

"It's a place to start sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Hammond strode into he SGC, the rising sun at his back. As he cleared checkpoint after checkpoint he made a mental list of all he needed to get done. SG-5 was due back today, as was SG-6.

Two teams were scheduled to ship out and the personnel reviews he and Colonel O'Neill were supposed to do together he would now have to either do on his own or postpone.

He made his way to his office, automatically returning the salutes of his people.

He came to a stop when he saw the imposing figure standing at parade rest outside his office. He did a bit of mental math. Eighteen hours. The Jaffa was slipping. He'd expected to be confronted before he left last night.

"Teal'c," he said evenly, pulling out his keys and unlocking the door.

"General Hammond," the man replied following him into his office. Hammond turned on the light and made his way to his desk. He set his briefcase down and took off his coat. He then took his chair and looked expectantly at the Jaffa who was standing patiently just inside the doorway.

"Something on your mind son?" he asked, knowing exactly what Teal'c was here about.

"SG-1 is off world."

"Yes they are."

"General Hammond, why was I excluded from this mission? Doctor Fraiser has declared me medically fit. Is there some reason to doubt my ability to perform my duties?"

George sighed. "Teal'c, your being excluded has nothing to do with your abilities."

"Then why was I not even informed of this mission? My place is with my team."

"Not this time," George said quietly. At Teal'c's inquiring look he continued. "They went to Chulak."

Teal'c looked at the general almost as if he didn't quite believe what the man had just told him. "I should have gone with them. My familiarity…"

"Your familiarity is precisely why you couldn't go," Hammond interrupted. "You're too well known. Quite frankly Teal'c, your being there would have put them in far more danger than they are right now."

George saw the look of resignation pass over the man's face. "If I may inquire what is on Chulak that is of great enough importance to risk three lives?"

George thought for a second. He'd debated with himself what to tell Teal'c. He found himself not wanting to falsely raise the man's hopes. "I'm not at liberty to reveal that. Suffice to say Colonel O'Neill felt it was important enough to go to Chulak…and I agreed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack peered through his field glasses at Teal'c's house, or more accurately the charred remains of Teal'c's former house.

Though it had faded a bit he could still make out the large sign that had been painted on the exterior wall.

"Still looks the same," he said quietly fighting to hide his disappointment. There was a tiny part of him that had really been hoping they'd find some nice big 'this way to Bra'tac' sign. Something, anything that would give them more than a snowball's chance in hell of finding the aged warrior.

Daniel shook his head. "Since Apophis is gone it's doubtful any sign will be as…extravagant as that one," he said, motioning vaguely at the large symbol painted on the stone wall of the structure. "It will most likely be some sign carved in the wood or…something. We need to take a closer look."

"Of course we do." Jack shot an appraising glance at the charred remnant of what had once been a quaint home. "Carter, stay here and watch our six…Daniel, let's go."

Sam nodded and watched her teammates make their way warily to the house. They hadn't seen any real signs of life so farm but it didn't hurt to be cautious.

She quickly checked her watch. It would be dark soon. And that darkness would take a big hunk out of the time they had left. Forty-eight hours sounded like forever until you stopped and realized you had a whole planet to search…on foot.

She tensed as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She felt the all too familiar sick feeling creep down her spine as a tiny remnant of Jolinar screamed for attention. Jaffa. Somewhere close…too close.

She thumbed the safety off her rifle and fought the urge to spin around. She was pretty well camouflaged where she was. There was a chance if she stayed still they'd walk right by. But if she moved she stood a greater risk of being noticed.

Feeling her heart pound in her chest she forced herself to stay absolutely still. The colonel and Daniel were close…but too far away to be any kind of real help. She heard a twig snap just a few feet away and couldn't quiet keep herself from jumping a bit. Damn. He had to have seen her. As she waited, hopefully forcing him to come closer to her she felt her senses sharpened, augmented by adrenaline.

In an instant she felt a hand on her shoulder. She reacted instinctively, grabbing the hand and pulling it forward, forcing its owner off balance.

He sailed over her shoulder and landed awkwardly, flat on his back in the ferns. Sam immediately stepped back and raised her weapon.

Hearing the all too familiar snap hiss of a staff weapon being armed she lowered her rifle and raised her hands in surrender.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and Daniel carefully entered the ruins of the house, pushing bits of debris out of their way. Looking around at the shattered and charred bits of furniture and crockery Jack was struck again by just how much Teal'c gave up when he made that fateful decision three years ago. The Jaffa had to have known that his family would be in jeopardy when he betrayed his 'god'. Yet he still did.

He watched Daniel kneel down and sift through the debris with infinite care and delicacy.

Jack scanned the house, his experienced eyes seeing no sign of anyone having been here in weeks, maybe months. "Danny, I hate to shoot down your idea but I think this is…"

"It's a dead end. No one's been here for a while," Daniel said, getting to his feet and brushing off his hands. He took one last look around and headed towards the door while Jack peeked out the back window. "Jack, what was the name of that Jaffa that helped Teal'c off Heru'ur's ship? Maybe he…"

Jack stared out the window. It did have a nice view. If it weren't halfway across the universe and basically in the middle of enemy territory it would be a nice site for a little 'getting away from it all' place.

"Aah…Jack?"

"Aah what Daniel?" Jack asked discouraged. He really didn't want to go back empty handed but with darkness falling they'd barely have just enough time in the morning to make it back to the gate within their deadline. And he knew this was a one time only trip. There was no way in hell he could get the general to authorize another mission. If it weren't for the fact that the old man had a soft spot for a certain Jaffa they wouldn't even be here right now.

"Jack…you better come here," Daniel answered in a strained voice.

"What?"

"Just…just come here."

"Daniel what the hell are you…" Jack started turning from the window and striding out the open door.

He skidded to a halt at the sight of the rest of his team standing just outside the door…with a Jaffa holding them at the business end of a staff weapon.

"Human," the Jaffa barked.

"Oh for cryin out loud."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teal'c closed his eyes and tried to make himself relax. Meditation was rarely this difficult. Though his body was relaxed, his mind refused to calm. Part of him had toyed with the idea of another bubble bath but he could not. It seemed highly inappropriate for him to enjoy such decadent pleasures while his friends were in such great danger.

He kept wondering why. What was on Chulak that was important enough for General Hammond to authorize a mission? The man had made it clear that Chulak was rated similar to P4A771, P3X118 and P3X888. All those planets had been classified as hostile and could only be dialed with the man's direct approval.

He worried for his friends. He knew all too well that Chulak was a veritable hotbed of deceit and lies. It was a difficult place to navigate if one knew the language and the lay of the land. His friends barely knew either.

The silence of his quarters was broken by the all too familiar klaxon announcing an off-world activation.

This was nothing new. Livings on the base as he did, Teal'c's nights were frequently interrupted with teams returning or disembarking.

Unless an emergency was declared he rarely made the trip to the gate room to satisfy his curiosity. But tonight he found himself gaining his feet and leaving the room. In his heart he tried to deny it was concern more than curiosity that caused him to hurry to the control room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Open the iris," General Hammond ordered looking at his watch. Thirty-one hours. SG-1 was actually early. He shot a look at Sergeant Davis and saw the unease on the man's face. Unease he shared. This was either very good or very, very bad.

He breathed a not so subtle sigh of relief as three figures emerged from the cerulean surface. So far so good. No one was staggering or limping. He and everyone tensed right back up as the all too familiar shape of a staff weapon emerged from the gate.

He saw Davis' hand hover over the iris control, his training telling him to slam the door, his experience telling him not all Jaffa were bad guys.

The figure emerged completely and George felt himself smile. "Defense teams stand down," he ordered gladly. "Sergeant call Teal'c…"

"General Hammond," Teal'c said entering the control room. "Has SG-1 returned?"

"See for yourself," Hammond said, motioning out the window at the four figures among the guards.

"Bra'tac," Teal's whispered, an obvious look of relief crossing his face.

"He's traveled a long way son…I think the least you could do is go say hi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So…have you seen Teal'c lately?" Sam asked Daniel as he dug into a large plate of eggs and bacon.

He shook his head. "No…not for a while. I think he and Bra'tac are off kel-no-reeming or something."

"Any idea how long he'll stay?"

"If Teal'c has his way I think Bra'tac would relocate to the Land of Light but, I imagine he'll return to Chulak in a few days."

"Here you go major," Jack cut in, setting a box of bubble bath on the table as he set down his tray.

Sam shot Daniel a puzzled look and abandoned her muffin to pick up the box.

She shook it and frowned. "Colonel, what exactly do I want with a half used box of bubble bath?"

"Siler caught me in the hall. Someone left it in the locker room," Jack explained, taking a big bite of oatmeal.

"So?"

"Carter, you're one of half a dozen women that use the locker room and the only one on duty right now."

"Maybe so. But it's not mine," Sam protested, putting the box down.

"Come on Carter. You can fess up. Though I don't know if Hammond will like it, this is a military facility after all."

"Colonel. It's. Not. Mine," Sam said evenly.

"Well, whose is it then? Has Fraiser added bubble baths to the post mission physicals? I know, maybe General Hammond sneaks down between briefings. Just him and his rubber duckie. Quack, quack," Jack suggested with an evil grin on his face.

The image of a bald, portly general immersed in bubbles playing with a rubber duckie was too much for Sam and Daniel who dissolved into peals of laughter, gaining them curious looks from the other personnel in the commissary.

"O'Neill."

They stifled their laughter as they looked up to see Teal'c and Bra'tac standing by the table.

"Teal'c, Bra'tac, join us," Jack invited.

"Perhaps later O'Neill. I have merely come to retrieve something," Teal'c said, leaning over and picking up the bubble bath. "I thank you for safeguarding this for me. Tek'mate Bra'tac I will now show you a new form of meditation," he said. Both men nodded to the seated figures and left the commissary.

Sam, Daniel and Jack shared bemused glances, Sam bringing her hand to her mouth to stifle the laughter as Daniel too fought not to laugh out loud.

Jack shot a chilling look at a trio of sniggering Marines as the image of two centegenarian warriors soaking in a steaming bubble bath filled his brain. "Calgon, get me the heck outta here," he mumbled as he too dissolved into laughter.

fin


End file.
